


A Matter of Professional Pride

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Srebrna's Sherlock Oneshots [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Irene is chaotic neutral, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: “I have an international image to uphold and… and they are just… just Not Doing It! It’s like an insult, it’s a… a smear on my reputation!”





	A Matter of Professional Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no excuse.

“Come here, darling. Let me… What is it?”

“I just saw them,  _both_.”

A pause.

“And?”

“And I have  _no idea_  what to do!”

“Oh, my drama queen. Take these shoes off, stretch a bit and tell me what happened exactly.”

A pause. A small sniffle.

“I might have messed up,” a small voice says.

“Lovey, you… You just wanted to help!”

“I have an international image to uphold and… and they are just… just  _Not Doing It_! It’s like an insult, it’s a… a smear on my reputation!”

“Shh, shh… Now, who is a good dominatrix? Get up, get your ass in gear and do your job. Leave these two idiots to their own devices.”

“B-b-but…!”

“They either will or they won’t but you can’t whip them into kissing each other… IRENE! PUT THAT WHIP AWAY THIS INSTANT!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [my tumblr](https://srebrnafh.tumblr.com/).  
> [My writing blog.](https://fanfik.wordpress.com/)  
> [My handmade blog.](https://srebrna.wordpress.com/)
> 
> Edit (April 2019):  
> I am taking a writing course and one of the tasks is to ask my readers to describe my writing style in 3 adjectives. I'd be grateful if you could provide this kind of feedback :)  
> (if you provided it already somewhere else - THANK YOU! :))


End file.
